Love Me Carly: My plan
by iHeartCreddie
Summary: This is just a runoff of iSaved Your Life. Don't judge a book by its shortness. Freddie makes a plan to get Carly to truly love him after he gets his casts off. But troubles follow along the way. After all, love is just too complex.
1. I'm The Best Friend

**Hey iCarly Fans! This is a Creddie story that is probably going to be those ridiculous nobody-reads but I just thought I'd put this out there. This is rated T for language and a little bit of "action". This is going to be about a 6-10 chapter story. Sounds fair? This is also going to be a little runoff the day Freddie gets his casts off and nobody remembers the whole "hero" thing. Notice something?**

**Freddie's POV**

_Wow, today is going to be when I get these lovetraps off. Check. The jocks started stealing my underwear again and some girls are again slapping me for saying hi to them. Check. Does Carly remember? Note to self. Start Plan "Make Carly Love Me"._

"Fredgelina!" _Oh no. Ham eating blondie alert. Does she have anywhere to go in this school besides my locker? I mean c'mon. Big school. One locker. See the odds? _"Hey! I heard you are gonna get those badboys off! Can I watch? The sawing could give me some ideas." No Sam. No you may not. "So hey, you and Carly gonna…"

"Sam. Don't remind me. I know. I have actually made a plan."

"Fredwad? I don't wanna sound mean but some checklist you and your mommy made 6 years ago isn't exactly gonna make Carly fall in love with you. Again."

"Like I care what you think."

"You actually should. Remember I also have a spot in Carly's life. That whole best friend label doesn't ring a bell?

"Try second."

"Watch it Benson. Who knows? As soon as you get those casts off they might as well go right back on."

"I'm not threatened by you anymore. I am going with my plan. And I don't need your supervising to help me. Now run along and stake out some of your Fatcakes."

A long western silence. Too long.

"What did you just say?"

"I said to RUN ALONG AND STAKE OUT YOUR FRICKIN FATCAKES!"

"Benson. I give you 3 seconds to run. 3,2…

_AHH! She slammed me into my locker. KAHAKAHAH NOT THE COLLER!_

_Uh. She let go._

"I am Carly's best friend. You are just and always going to be that little nerd next door in her eyes. Just remember that crutchy."

_And the blond headed demon strikes again. I am too her best friend. And I am going to dealt with my plan. Because I am not the boy next door. At least, I don't think I am._

* **I am so...sorry. I know this was suckish but I needed to make it short to get a viewers point of view before I go on. So go ahead. Review and criticize. I am not the sore loser and I need to know what you guys think. The readers are the most important factor in this for me because it balances the way I write the story. Thanks guys!**

**iHeartCreddie**


	2. A Peeved Mr Howard

**Woohoo! It's been April since I wrote the first chapter of this story so...yeah. Anyways, enjoy! **

**And also, I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider's wimsical mind is to be taken for. Keep on doin' what you're doin Dan.**

* * *

_"I'm not threatened by you anymore. I am going with my plan. And I don't need your supervising to help me. Now run along and stake out some of your Fatcakes." _

_A long western silence. Too long._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"I said to RUN ALONG AND STAKE OUT YOUR FRICKIN FATCAKES!"_

_"Benson. I give you 3 seconds to run. 3,2…_

_AHH! She slammed me into my locker. KAHAKAHAH NOT THE COLLER!_

_Uh. She let go._

_"I am Carly's best friend. You are just and always going to be that little nerd next door in her eyes. Just remember that crutchy."_

_And the blond headed demon strikes again. I am too her best friend. And I am going to dealt with my plan. Because I am not the boy next door. At least, I don't think I am._

_

* * *

_

Carly's POV

_So if my quantum theory is correct then the square root of Pi is none other the less than 1... Simple as that. But no...Mr. Howard is being a Turd by not giving me any credit for my hard work. Neither does anyone else. _

"Miss Shay!"

"Yes Mr. Howard?"

"What is the current square root of Pi?"

"Well I got 1...is that correct?"

"Uh...well...you know what "Carly Shay" You are just a show off aren't ya. You think you are the best just because you have some silly webshow with ridiculous stunts."

"Well, are show is meant to be as ridiculous; you know, for the kids?"

"OH PLEASE...that's the matter with you Hooligans. You think you people are a bunch of Angels and that you offer so much to the world. And you guys complain too! You whine about your relationships and homework and all the other stuff I couldn't care less about."

"Well, not to be rude, but uh...why are you a teacher?"

"BECAUSE MY WIFE HATES TEACHERS! ...I'll be back to get some aspirin. Don't be as selfless as you people usually are.

And Carly just sat there. Completley confused.

_... I never knew that math could be so dramatic._

* * *

Sam's POV

_Well Fredbag is just a load of...whatever. I mean, he thinks he's Carly's best friend. That's insane...right? And gosh, he has to realize that Carly will never love him. I bet this "plan" of his will just be a let down. Oh boy. This is not good. I mean, I don't mind if Freddie is the one that gets hurt but I have to warn Carly about this...plan. Hey she's at her locker now._

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Carls. Can I uh...tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Uh...um...have you seen Mr. Howard today? I wanna snake the teacher's bathroom and get him to start drinking tons of water."

_Wait, why did I just say that? Why did I chicken out? I mean, it's not like I want Freddie to actually accomplish something? Or even worse, go through with this. _

"That is a brilliant plan. He went bizzerke on me again this morning."

"Really? Again? Man, he's just a worthless piece of moldy trash."

"That's very...descriptive Sam. But I don't know what's his problem. I mean...agh."

"Wait, did he bring up the show again?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's just that every time he gets peeved at you he always mentions the show."

"...You have a point there Sam. But what are we gonna do. It's not like we can just go inside the File room, grab his resume- and I'm gonna stop talking so we can get some blueprints."

"Good idea. And I know exactly where we can get some."

* * *

**Yay! I finally got a chapter up and there's more where that's coming from in a little bit. But please, review. Bad or not. I just wanna know at least **_**some**_** people are reading this story. Thanks, you guys are the best. And I'm sorry it's so short. The first 3 chapters will be short but then the rest of the chapters that continue this story will be long.  
**

**iHeartCreddie**


	3. One Rose and a Stolen Heart

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is a go. So...did anybody guess who the person with the blueprints were? Hehe. Well this chapter you'll find out. And this is the last short chapter. PROMISE. **

**I do not and shall not ever own iCarly. If I did, Dan Schneider wouldn't exist and Creddie would be an instant couple. Just sayin.**

**And BTW if you were confused on fonting this was the key. **

_"Wait, did he bring up the show again?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Well it's just that every time he gets peeved at you he always mentions the show."_

_"...You have a point there Sam. But what are we gonna do. It's not like we can just go inside the File room, grab his resume- and I'm gonna stop talking so we can get some blueprints."_

_"Good idea. And I know exactly where we can get some."_

**Freddie's POV**

_I am FREE AT LAST! Ok...here is where the Plan Starts. Phase 1 is in state. Ooh, fishsticks for lunch._

"Hey Carly. Hey blonde fatcake eating demon."

"I'm gonna kill you. But right at the moment, I feel lazy and my fishstick will probably be worried sick so Imma stay for the both of us. Woah, looks like your those casts finally ended their good use. I was happy to see you with restriction."

"Hey Freddie lookin' good with your casts off."

"Why thank you Carly. Say, you look rather pretty today."

"Um, thanks?"

"Uh huh...-awkward silence-...anyways...I feel pretty good about myself. I mean, now I can run, I feel lighter, I can sit with no struggle, and I'm positive that I'm ready for some -cough- romance -cough. Say, who likes bacon?"

_And Sam starts crackin' up surprise surprise._

"Uh...excuse me Carly I think I need to talk to Fredgelina about something."

"Ok, I guess?

_Sam and I walked out to the hall. This doesn't seem too good._

"...what."

"This is the best you could do? "-cough- romance -cough-?"

"Nope. But if you turned around, you might be surprised how much you helped me with the first part of my plan."

**Freddie gestures to Sam as she turns around and sees Carly at her locker holding a rose with a note attached. **

"What the..."

**She was confused. Absolutely confused. And her nerves were racing. Who would do such a thing for her? But she left her thoughts as she read the note aloud which said: **

_**To my heart and soul that gives me the strength to believe.**_

_Love is strong yet delicate._

_"It can be broken._

_To truly love is to understand this._

_To be in love is to respect this."_

_These are the words that I've learned in the past. But whatever happens, I will be there._

_I will be there to the end of time. Whether you think elsewise, I will be there. _

_But you might not feel the same. And that's ok. I know who you are inside._

_And I know your choices are forever taken with. You are so independent and you will not anybody take that away from you._

_But I need to tell you that you are always going to be the one I love. 'Till the end of time. And that won't ever change, _

_**You are the only reason that I'm not afraid to fall.**_

_**I love you.**_

**She was taken over as she was confused. She didn't know what it took to earn someone's heart. And she knew at that point, she had to find this person. This heart that gave so much...for her. But she knew one thing for sure. Her heart was stolen by a complete stranger.**

**

* * *

**

**Carly's POV**

"Hey are you guys taking the bus?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stick around. You?"

"Same. So Sam...where are we gonna get the blueprints?"

"Blueprints for what?"

"Carly and I need some blueprints for the school vent system to get in the file room and grab Mr. Howard's recent resume to get him off Carly's chest."

"Uh..wh-"

"Because Mr. Howard is a Durkwad with a briefcase. That's why. He's always rippin on iCarly and we wanna know what's the chiz. Carly and I think his humiliating past might have something to do with his jerky ways."

"But Mr. Howard is a...Durkwad to everyone. I mean, what makes you think iCarly has to do with anything?"

"Well Freddie, Sam's kinda right. Everytime he goes bizzerke on me he always rips on iCarly. That's how it always goes. I do something right or wrong, he yells at me, calls iCarly a selloff, and then goes get some aspirin."

"Well...where are you gonna get blueprints?"

"That's where you come along Fredlump."

"No. No. No. And NO, why should I risk my education for a piece of construction paper?"

"Please? For me?"

"...fine. I'll do it. But I got other plans too you know."

* * *

** Yay! Last short chapter! But now you are gonna have to wait about 3-7 days for chapters. Is that ok? Please review! Good or bad. Doesn't matter. And thank you to those who have already reviewed. My two other stories will be in progress too so keep lookin into that. Thanks a lot.**

**iHeartCreddie**


	4. We Don't Have Chemistry

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, falling a bit short you know? Anyways, lemme know what you think of this chapter. And BTW, this is one of the Medium sized chapters.**

**I do not on iCarly. **

**

* * *

**

_"But Mr. Howard is a...Durkwad? to everyone. I mean, what makes you think iCarly has to do with anything?"_

_"Well, Sam's right. Everytime he goes bizzerke on me he always rips on iCarly. That's how it always goes. I do something right or wrong, he yells at me, calls iCarly a selloff, and then goes get aspirin."_

_"Well...where are you gonna get blueprints?"_

_"That's where you come along Fredlump."_

_"No. No. No. And NO, why should I risk my education for some file?"_

_"Please? For me?"_

_"...fine. I'll do it. But I got other plans too you know._

_

* * *

_

**Sam's POV**

_Great. Am I really gonna have deal with this? Freddie crushing on Carly, Carly being rational about it...it sickens me. I just...don't wanna see Carly get hurt. But I won't mind if Fredwad does..._

Carly was at her locker grabbing some of her books as she put her magenta plaid shoulder-bag in it. But she looked empty with her thoughts as she was holding on to the red rose from her so-called "secret admirer".

"Hey Carlotta."

"Oh. Hey Sam...otta?"

"Haha nice madlib."

"Why thank you. It's time I start being appreciated once in a while."

"Oh cupcake, appreciation isn't all your gettin'."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Oh...nothin. So anyways, did Freddie give you the blueprints yesterday after school?"

"Nah...he was at an important AV Club emergency meeting. Something about two virtual connecters was accidental rewired to the VB Overdrive thingy mabobber."

"Omg. I'm suffering from pure Tech stupidity...CARLY DON'T LEAVE REALITY!"

"Jeez Sam. Chill for like A SECOND."

"Ok. But it seems like you are spending more time with him this week. I'm starting to think you are spending more time with him than me."

"No..but hey, he is my neighbor. He comes in my house for no reason just to see me. It's not like I can kick him out. And he invited me to the Groovie Smoothies two nights ago. But I was over your house."

"Oh..."

_Jeez. Am I being the third wheel? I'm Carly's best friend. It's not like Freddie can take that away from me. But...I feel like he already is._

"Look who's comin' about now. You better hide that flower thingy fast."

"You're right."

She quickly throws the rose with the note attached and quickly slams the locker closed while spinning the dial.

"Hey guys."

"Wassup Fredicinni?"

"Sam! Hey Freddie."

"Why hello there Carly."

"Umm...what?"

"Nothin. So anyways I got the blueprints from the school's hard-drive. They got this thing really locked up. It took me over 2 hours to get past the school's firewall."

"Aww thanks Freddie!"

"No problemo. So you guys ready for Homeroom?"

"Ugh school sucks guys. I'm surprised you guys never ditched."

"Well, uh Sam? The reasons why you feel as though you have the over-rule to do that because we are GOOD citizens of America. And uh, how many times have you been in juvy?"

"Uh...let's see...thre- wait...about 5 1/2. But you see- HEY if you wanna keep that fat head of yours I expect you to keep your dang mouth SHUT!"

"GUYS!"

"What she started it!"

"I don't care who started it let's just go to homeroom."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Good. C'mon Freddie, let's go."

When they departed as Carly and Freddie walked in what direction while Sam walked the other she simultaneously turned around.

"You know, it's sorta funny how you guys just so happen to be in the same homeroom."

Carly heard but decided to continue walking because they were nearly late, but Freddie turned around slightly, and winked. Just like that. And he ran to Carly. Like a lovestrucked heart.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

Mr. Henning was a load of mellowness and peace signs. But he was a pretty good homeroom teacher. He showed favoritism to Carly but nearly got every chance he had to shame on Freddie. Ironic, rite?

_Why would Sam think I was treating her like a third wheel. Freddie and are hanging out like usual. Ok, maybe we are hanging out a little more these days but he just got his casts off and I mean, what do you expect? And he crashing at my place a lot more these days. And I'm starting to think Sam isn't the only one eating all our ham. I have to admit, Freddie got a lot taller. And STRONGER. Carly! Knock some sense into yourself? I've seen myself in the mirror. I got this sorta voice change durning that heatwave day. __**(A/N: Did anybody noticed a little change? Her voice was a lot smoother and calmer and sweeter. And when she shouted, she didn't have that "little" scratch. Anybody? Anyone?) **__I guess I got a little taller. And I admit, I am sorta skinny. My butt I guess is shaped. My breasts are slightly forward and bigger. Heck, who am I kidding. They got so much bigger. I always thought I was the "late bloomer". Whatever. My face is shaped better. My hair receives more volume now-a-days. I guess you can say, I grew up?_

As Mr. Henning was having a strong lecture about the Economy, Freddie was writing on a piece of note paper. And it was a lot easier to pass it to Carly since they sat at the same lab table. They were lab partners. Freddie was grateful. But didn't know if Carly thought the same way.

_And who gave me that rose? It is someone who really cares about me. But...who?_

Freddie knew she was lost in her thoughts so he decided to pass a note to her. He tapped her, gave her the note, but eyes forward.

_F: Hey, you look like you have something on you mind?_

Carly decided to continue with the conversation.

_C: Nah, just thoughts you know? Mr. Henning's lecture is very...interesting. I guess._

_F: I don't believe that. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, You know that right?_

_C: I guess, but I can't tell you._

_F: Why?_

_C: Well, ok. I got this rose in my locker and it said some really sweet things. on it but he didn't sign it and he said he..loved me._

_F: Really? And how do you feel about it._

_C: Idk. It's a sweet gesture. But I wish I knew who it was. _

_F: Oh. Right._

_C: Hey, can I ask you something?_

_F: Shoot._

_C: Do you still like me?_

_**!RING RING RING RING RING!**_

Freddie was "saved by the bell" and was glad. Cause if that conversation continued forward, he can't continue with his plan. And everything would...go wrong. And he couldn't let that happen could he?

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

_Woah. That was WAYYY to close. I gotta make this quick but subtle or else this can never work. Well, Stage two is a do. Let's make this work. _

Freddie, Carly, and Sam's next class was chemistry. So what can you do with color, acid, and a beaker? They walked in to class, sat down in their lab seats. Carly and Sam are partners while Freddie and Gibby are partners. Going across is Sam - Carly - Freddie - Gibby.

"Hey Carls, what the heck are those beakers doing in the front of the room? I see a bunch of colors in them."

"I don't know Sam, where's Ms. Malowski?"

"I have no idea."

_In 3...2...1._

Colors cascading from each beaker spelling "Carly".

"Students what in the world is this? And why does this spell CARLY?"

"Ms. Malowski I have no idea who did this but I can assure you this DIDN'T have anything to do with me!"

"Talking back to a teacher? DETENTION!"

"What?"

"FOR A WEEK!"

"Excuse me?"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE IT TWO?"

"Alright."

"Thank you."

Carly was upset. She really was. Simply doodling and figuring out who would wanna do something like this to her?

_Oh no. This can't be good. I did not want this to happen. Ms. Malowski was supposed to be held up in the teacher's lounge making out with Mr. Howard!_

_**!Ring Ring Ring!**_

_...I better make a run for it. _

_**Sam's POV**_

Everyone evacuated the room but Sam decided to stick around. Because Carly would never do this. Carly doesn't have the guts to do that. But she knows who would.

_This was Fredwad's "Stage 2". This was all his fault. But I'm not gonna let his plan succeed. Why? Because I have a devious mind and strength. And I believe Stage 3, won't happen. Not under my watch. _

_

* * *

_

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as you expected! Like I said, I'm falling just a tad bit short. Anyways, what do you guys think Stage 3 will be? Any takers? **

**iHeartCreddie**_**  
**_


End file.
